150 Lessons We've Learned
by beyond-the-twilight
Summary: Ever wondered what we've learned from Supernatural? Well, here's 150 lessons Supernatural has taught us! Mainly Sam&Dean but has other characters involved as well.
1. 1 to 50

**Ok, I know this idea has been done before, but I have always wanted to write this kind of thing. I'm going to do it for basically every show/movie/book that I like... just a bit of light hearted fun :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not currently own Supernatural. I have never previously owned Supernatural. I will never own Supernatural in the future. **

1) Make sure you carry salt with you everywhere – you don't know when you'll need to line the windows and doors with the condiment, so you can ward off a demon attack.

2) If you see a little girl with freaky white eyes, don't stand around and debate over killing her. Either run away, or do it – chances are, the demon will leave the little girl's body, enter your friend and then let hell hounds attack your brother.

3) Don't blame Sam for starting the apocalypse – he'll get upset, and defensive.

4) Don't blame Sam for Jessica's death – he only dreamt about it before it happened.

5) Don't blame Sam for not killing Ruby either – he didn't know she was lying (although his _brother_ had his suspicions).

6) Drinking demon blood is fine, as long as you're doing it for the "right reasons".

7) Make sure that you don't remind Sam just how many times Dean has almost died – it'll make him upset.

8) When the brothers are in an epic demon battle, don't pull out your iPod to show them a new song.

9) Don't text them either.

10) Sam probably doesn't want you to use his laptop to bid on stupid items on e-bay, especially not with his credit card – remember how annoyed he gets when his own brother uses his laptop?

11) Don't make deals with the crossroads demon. You'll just end up being dragged back out of hell again, but the world will be pretty much falling apart. Plus, then you have to hang with angels, and sometimes, they're worse than the demons.

12) Don't go to a mystery spot. Chances are, a trickster is waiting to make Dean die hundreds of times. It's not fun to watch.

13) When Dean screams like a girl, don't record it and show it to him later.

14) Don't take any hunters to see a supernatural movie. They'll hate it for being inaccurate – after all, the vampires in their life don't sparkle.

15) When Sam and Dean check into a motel, don't be the person that asks them if they want a double bed.

16) Don't burn Castiel's trench coat. He loves that thing.

17) Although you may think that wearing black contacts is hilarious, Sam and Dean probably won't find it funny.

18) Hiding the Impala and pretending it got crushed will only make Dean depressed. It's his baby.

19) Stealing the Colt won't go down well.

20) Neither will calling the police when Sam and Dean are digging up a grave.

21) Don't bother calling John. He usually doesn't answer, even when it's really important.

22) Calling Sam Sammy is a quick way of annoying both Sam and Dean.

23) Dean is the one that dies/almost dies the most.

24) He is also the one who gets into trouble with the law the most.

25) And he likes to make deals with crossroads demons, despite the fact that he hates it when people do that for him.

26) Sam will always win paper; scissors; rock. Dean has a habit of choosing the same option again and again.

27) Dean likes one night stands. Sam is emotionally damaged after the death of Jessica. He prefers to keep people out of his lifestyle now e.g. Sarah, or Madison (although Madison isn't really his fault - after all, she was a werewolf)

28) Driver picks the music; shotgun shuts his cake hole.

29) A bacon cheeseburger is an acceptable form of breakfast.

30) When things die, they should probably stay dead. It causes trouble if you mess with that kind of thing.

31) When in trouble, calling Bobby is usually the answer.

32) You should trust your brother over a demon – even if said demon saves your life.

33) Drinking a purple nurple is not a good idea.

34) Shape shifters like to cause trouble for Dean, usually with the law.

35) Dean, however, thinks it would be cool to witness his own funeral.

36) Supernatural screen caps usually catch Dean/Jensen with weird facial positions.

37) There is always something after death in the world of Supernatural.

38) Sam may openly admit that he wants to be normal, but secretly, Dean wants it just as much.

39) Don't mess with Dean's music – there is a large chance that he will _kill _you.

40) Dean doesn't like chick flick moments. After all, he is not a woman.

41) Sam pouts – a _lot._

42) Dean may be lacking a verbal filter.

43) Dean doesn't do shorts. He hikes in jeans, with M&M's as provisions.

44) Don't let your father run off to meet demons with a knock off Colt. They'll probably know the difference.

45) God is missing. No one knows where he is.

46) Sam's pretty much a genius. Oh, and the yellow eyed demon thought he was special. Now the devil thinks he's special too. We should be worried.

47) Dean has the worst luck in the world. I mean, his dad (possessed by a demon), rips him apart. Then he gets hit by a truck on the way to the hospital. Then his dad trades his soul for him. Then he's ok for a while... until his brother dies. So Dean trades his soul for his brother. Then he goes to hell; and tortures people. In between all that, he gets killed about a hundred times, and almost dies a few more times. If you have bad luck, or are clumsy, stay away from him.

48) Do not leave Sam alone after he's lost a rabbit foot. He'll just get himself caught by vengeful hunters.

49) Bella is not to be trusted. Same goes with Ruby. And Lilith. It's probably safer to just stay away from women at all costs.

50) If Sam has a dream about you dying, believe it. Don't make fun of him – it'll just make him upset when you actually die.


	2. 51 to 100

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Sorry the next chapter took a while to post; I've had a sudden rush of assignments recently. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

51. Dean doesn't fly.

52. Latin isn't entirely useless.

53. Recording an exorcism on your phone may come in handy later on in life.

54. Metallica is an art form.

55. So is quoting movies.

56. Running credit card scams is an acceptable job.

57. Not many people check FBI badges very thoroughly.

58. Apparently, a bikini inspector badge will get you into any situation.

59. Half a burrito and Sam gets gassy.

60. Dean listens to the same five albums over and over.

61. Eye of the Tiger may just be the greatest song ever.

62. A show about two brothers hunting demons can actually be highly emotional.

63. In Hell, time lasts longer.

64. If you want to survive an episode of Supernatural, it's probably better to not be emotionally connected to Sam or Dean.

65. Groundhog Day is real. And if you're Sam, it sucks. It sucks if you're Dean too.

66. Pig in a Poke is actually a breakfast dish.

67. You should always carry a paperclip or bobby pin in your pocket – just in case you need to pick a lock.

68. When you hear strange noises, don't yell "WHO'S THERE?" It just gives away your location.

69. A code phrase is a good idea – trying something particularly wacky so no one suspects it.

70. Serve all your beverages with a splash of holy water.

71. If there is a creepy legend, don't try and see if it's real e.g. Bloody Mary. It's a bad idea.

72. Buying freak looking paintings isn't cool. Especially if it's from a dead man's estate.

73. Remember to brush your teeth before making a devil with the crossroad's demon.

74. Whenever anyone yells BITCH, make sure you reply with JERK.

75. Breaking into prison to hunt a crazy demon is an acceptable favour.

76. The phrase "no chick flick moments" is the perfect way to get out of a deep conversation.

77. If you hear Bad Moon Rising on the radio, abandon your car right now, especially if you're on a dark road, or near a huge truck.

78. You can never hide who you are; it will always come back to haunt you.

79. We will have no idea what to do with ourselves when this show finishes.

80. Watching Supernatural episodes again and again and again is not obsessive.

81. Being able to quote Supernatural episodes is a handy life skill.

82. It is acceptable to have Supernatural episodes on your iPod.

83. Lying is the answer to everything.

84. A greasy pork sandwich served up in an ashtray is a great hangover cure.

85. A PA is an acceptable job for a man; plus they serve GREAT food.

86. Led Zeppelin rules!

87. Eric Kripke is a God; we should worship them.

88. Clowns are not our friends.

89. Wearing a suit makes you look like a monkey. Plus it makes it hard to run away from Homeland Security.

90. Being sacrificed is just a fancy way of saying you're going to be killed and it's going to hurt.

91. If a saw keeps turning itself on and off, don't go and investigate. Run away; it's common sense.

92. If you're a young boy, a moon bounce is a great way to watch girls.

93. Always look at someone's eyes before inviting them into your life.

94. Don't trust anyone; not even little old ladies.

95. If a bath tub fills up randomly in front of your eyes, don't try and unclog it yourself.

96. Gay love can pierce the veil of death and save the day.

97. There's actual magic in the magic fingers.

98. If you sleep with Dean, he'll never call you back. If you sleep with Sam, he might just shoot you in the chest.

99. Learning how to shoot an arrow is actually a useful skill.

100. If you pretend you're a talent scout, the ladies will just throw themselves at you.


	3. 101 to 150

101) Dean and Sam didn't invent lying to the cops.

102) No one draws on Dean's car – even if it's a way of keeping out demons.

103) God doesn't care anymore.

104) Everyone has their own heaven.

105) Angels lie.

106) Dean's faith has been lost.

107) Seeing a Dean without faith breaks your heart every time.

108) It might just be easier for Sam and Dean to stay dead.

109) In the world of Supernatural, nothing will ever go right.

110) Sam's version of heaven is Dean's hell.

111) Supernatural is the greatest thing ever created.

112) Supernatural fan fiction is the second greatest thing ever created.

113) Tuesday is the unluckiest day of the week.

114) A mullet is the best hairstyle: business at the front, party out the back.

115) A road house is a good place to collect information.

116) God doesn't speak to the angels anymore.

117) Dean isn't the only one who has lost his faith. Castiel has lost his as well.

118) Dean can scream like a girl when it's necessary.

119) Manning a flashlight is a safe job.

120) Holding a shotgun is not.

121) Dean has been cleaning up John's messes for a long time.

122) He values family.

123) Sam believes that he doesn't deserve heaven.

124) Saying yes is a worst fate then death (according to the Winchester's).

125) Necklaces may just be pendants that are able to find God.

126) Joshua, the gardener, may just be one of the only people left on the Winchester's side.

127) Do not pick up hitchhikers on the side of the road.

128) Clowns are not cute. They kill people.

129) Mandroids do not exist. Shape shifters do.

130) Dead people may just be the ones to save the day.

131) Tricksters may just turn out to be angels.

132) A half brother can emerge at any time.

133) Said half brother seems like it's trying to replace Dean.

134) Even though Bobby is in a wheelchair, he's still awesome.

135) Dean was named after a woman, yet we still love him.

136) Dreaming about owning a Chevy '67 Impala is completely normal.

137) Wanting to name your child Jensen, Jared, Misha, Dean, Sam or Castiel is also normal.

138) Wanting to get a demonic possession tattoo is a good plan.

139) When people write about your life story, they are usually prophets.

140) Although Dean may hate his life, Chuck's super-fans love it.

141) It may be impossible to choose your top 10 Supernatural episodes and put them in order.

142) Teddy bears may come to life. They may be suicidal.

143) The Ghostbusters team hate the Winchester's.

144) Nothing can keep Sam and Dean from hunting; not even an angel putting them in another world.

145) Sam and Dean are soul mates (according to Ash).

146) A clapping monkey can be surprisingly creepy.

147) A poltergeist is not a laughing matter.

148) Dean loves pie. Make sure you get him some if it's your turn to buy the food.

149) Dean believes that hard earned money is the stuff you win from poker.

150) 100 episodes and Supernatural is still going strong. Here's to another 100!

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read this, and even more thanks to those who commented. I'm sorry I didn't get time to respond to each of you individually (blame that on my shockingly bad internet connection) but I hope you know that I cherish them. Thanks again. **


End file.
